powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Tenth Power
To the Tenth Power is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It is the first episode in a team-up between the Galaxy Rangers and the Space Rangers Official Summary Deviot revives the Psycho Rangers, the Power Rangers archenemies. The Power Rangers in Space show up to help their friends. In a huge battle, the Power Rangers are finally able to destroy the Psycho Rangers once and for all, or so they think. Synopsis Deviot obtains familiar data cards from a stranger on an alien planet. As the stranger tries to double cross him, Deviot spots him and blasts him. Back on the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot materializes the data on the cards, and the Psycho Rangers are reborn, this time under Deviot's control. The Psychos are dispatched to capture the Rangers. First, Psychos Yellow and Black abduct Maya and Damon. Kai and Kendrix are next, and put up a fight against Psychos Pink and Blue, but are also kidnapped. Finally, Leo is confronted in the woods by Psycho Red. Although he manages to morph, he is still no match for the psychotic bot. A mysterious cloaked figure appears to save Leo, and takes him away to safety. He reveals himself to be Andros, the legendary Space Ranger. Aboard the Megaship, Andros meets Mike, and reunites with Alpha. Andros recovers his Astro Morpher, and plans the next attack with the Corbett brothers. Andros and Leo bust into the warehouse where the four Rangers are being held. They lure the Psycho Rangers outside to battle. Alpha is shocked when he finds four people taking the Astro Morphers from the vault. With the captive Rangers guarded only by Sting Wingers, Magna Defender sneaks in and frees his friends. They leave the warehouse and join the two Red Rangers, facing off against the insane machines. The four remaining Space Rangers have appeared, ready to help. Everyone morphs, and the power team of eleven heroes stands ready to fight for all that is good. Both sides charge at each other, igniting a furious battle that will go down in Ranger history. Each Psycho takes on two Rangers. Magna Defender takes on Deviot and Villamax, and does extremely well against them. The Space Rangers whip out the Spiral Saber and Quadro Blaster, and fire at the Psycho Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers follow it up with an Orion energy attack. The team celebrates back at the Megaship, with Alpha revealing that he called Andros and the others to help out. The Space Rangers decide to stay for a while and see the sights on Terra Venture. At the scene of the battle, it is revealed that Psycho Pink survived. However she is very weak, and can barely stand when Deviot arrives. He tells her that the Psychos have proved to be a disappointment but she can still be of use... Cast *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (The Magna Defender) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *David Lodge as Villamax (voice) *Richard Cansino as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) VHS/DVD *This episode was released on the DVD The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers. Notes *The team-up continues in the next episode. *While "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1 & 2" is the first team up between two teams of Rangers, this episode and The Power of Pink are the first to unite two teams of Rangers that haven't had a previous encounter. **Unlike Rangers of Two Worlds, these episodes use no elements from their Sentai Counterpart. *This two-parter follows the Super Sentai tradition of the current year's Rangers teaming up with the previous year's Rangers. This tradition would be upheld in Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., ''and ''Samurai. *Zhane doesn't appear in this episode, nor is he referenced. Interestingly, his morpher is not in the vault with the other Space Rangers'. ** The reason Zhane was not in this episode was because his actor, Justin Nimmo was not available. ** Coincidently, his Sentai counterpart also didn't make an appearance during the Gingaman vs. Megaranger movie. *Ironically, Psycho Pink is the only one to survive when she was the first to be destroyed In Space. *Deviot refers to the Psycho Rangers as old friends, suggesting an earlier encounter with them. *This episode ties Lost Galaxy closer to the bygone "Zordon Era" when Leo reveals to Andros he was among the Angel Grove citizens present during "Countdown to Destruction". *It is not known how Deviot acquired the data cards when they were last seen in Astronema's possession during the last scene in In Space's "Ghosts in the Machine". Errors *The Psycho Rangers' voices no longer have the echo effect they did before. *Psycho Black seemingly had no problems going after Damon, a Green Ranger. Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode